


Off On You

by haleyospaghettio



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fill, Grinding, Kinkmeme, Masturbation, Porn, Porn With Plot, admitting feelings, but the prompt was so g o o d, everyones fantasy amirite, getting off on nick valentine, i kinda hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyospaghettio/pseuds/haleyospaghettio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme fill where Nick vibrates and F!SS gets off on him. Nick assumes it was a physical thing and meant nothing, but he's immediately corrected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off On You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/7011.html?thread=19566691#t19566691
> 
> This was written in 2 hours and it kind of shows. |: I kind of like it tho. The prompt was too good to pass up.
> 
> \+ I have no one to beta for me, so all mistakes are entirely my fault. Please ignore them or, if you can't, correct me nicely. 
> 
> Many thanks.

Trying to survive in the Commonwealth was a giant pain in the ass on it’s own, and the deadly radiation storms that blew in from the Glowing Sea most definitely did not make it more appealing. Grace was out in the woods with her trusty detective at her side, looking for the settlement Preston had asked her to clear when one appeared out of the middle of nowhere. “God damn it,” she said, more annoyed than anything.

"Come on, Grace,” Nick instructed. “I think I saw an old cabin up the hill a little ways.” Nick was right, there was a secure building nearby, although it wasn’t big enough to be called a cabin. It was hardly a shack. The two had no choice in their place of shelter however, so they made their way inside just as the storm picked up. The inside of the building was just as bleak looking as the outside, with one boarded up window, a small circular table, and a single dining chair with the back broken off.

“Well, home sweet home,” Grace murmured as Nick closed and bolted the door behind them. Surprisingly, the lock wasn’t broken. She turned to face her companion to see what he thought of the situation, and his features furrowed as he examined it.

“Not the comfiest place, but it’ll do.”

“There’s nowhere to even sit, Nick.”

“There’s a chair.”

“Yeah, one. There’s two of us. Plus, it’s broken.”

“You seem to make good use of broken things. You take the chair, I’ll take the floor.”

“Nick, the floor is practically the wall. The rads will soak in through the little cracks–you don’t need to soak any of them up.” He waved her off. “I'm a synth. They won't affect me. Besides, I’m not letting _you_ sit there and absorb them.” She crossed her arms defiantly.

“Then what do you propose, Detective Valentine?”

“I guess..I guess we could both sit in the chair,” he said carefully.

“Like, me in your lap?” Grace blushed.

“Well I can’t imagine you want me in your lap.”

“Uh..okay. Sure,” she agreed reluctantly. She knew Nick well, and trusted him a great deal. But sitting in his lap for however long they were stuck in there made her feel weird, and she knew it would make him feel weird. Nonetheless, whenever Nick sat down in the chair and awkwardly motioned for her to join him, she did. It felt as uncomfortable as she imagined it would, but they had no other choice. So she sat. Grace wondered maybe, if she tried to readjust herself, it would be better. “Hold on,” she told him, and then placed a hand on the table for leverage as she changed her position in his lap so she was more towards the center rather than the side.

Much better, she thought, but–wait, what the hell was that? Grace bit her lip to get a better listen and feel for what she felt when it hit her—he was vibrating. It wasn’t all that uncommon, she guessed. He was old and he was a robot. He must have had all sorts of gears going on inside him. They were extremely silent though, almost muted, which explained why it had taken her this long to realize, and okay, _shit_ , it felt really good. Her legs were spread slightly to better fit into his lap, so the vibrations were going right to her core. She realized with growing discomfort that she wasn’t only liking it, but she was getting turned on by it. “Ah, Grace? Are you all right?” He asked, sensing her struggle.

“I’m fine, Nick,” she said as reassuringly as she could. “I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable.”

“I’m sorry if I’m making _you_ uncomfortable,” he replied somewhat nervously.

“You’re not, it’s okay.” They sat in silence, listening to the raging storm. Grace tried to ignore his vibrations, but it had been so long since she’d gotten off, and it was turning her on so damn much. She subtly tried to rearrange herself so the vibrations hit her better, all the while praying to anyone who was listening that Nick would not pick up on what she was doing or trying to do. The divine forces of the universe were not on her side. “Grace?” Nick asked.

“Are you..are you getting yourself off on me?” His tone wasn’t judgmental or accusatory thankfully, it just sounded..curious.

“Um..”

“It’s okay,” he said quickly. “Really.”

Grace turned to face him, embarassed and surprised. “Really?”

“Yes, I… If it makes you feel better, I encourage you to do it.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Even with Nick’s approval, she still felt embarrassed, but not enough so that she didn’t want to continue. She was more horny than anything. She reached behind herself and held onto Nick’s arm for balance, and he placed a hand on hers to keep her still. She smiled at his touch and began to grind herself against him. The vibrations were surprisingly powerful—she wasn’t sure how Nick wasn’t shaking all of the time. Even through her layers and his, it felt so _good_. She could definitely cum from this, and the thought of herself grinding against Nick so hard that she came was an even bigger turn on than the vibrations. Grace spread her legs a little wider to get more pleasure, and let out a soft moan at the contact. She moved her hips forward, grinding herself against himself.

She was already so turned on it was ridiculous.

It wouldn’t take much more for her to reach her climax. She tightened her grip on him and ground her hips down harder, increasing the friction on her clit and causing another moan to fall from her lips while Nick sat behind her, hating himself for enjoying this so much. Just a bit more friction… Nick leaned back slightly in the chair and lifted his leg up to heighten her experience. She let out a breathless ‘thank you’ and moved one of her hands to hold onto his leg as she ground herself up against him in careful motions.

The new angle gave more vibrations and it was easier for her to rub her clit against. In just a few more desperate bucks of her hip she was holding onto him tightly as her body stilled and her stomach coiled as she came. It felt _so so so good_ , she hadn’t felt this in so long.. Finally, she released him, exhausted and still slightly embarrassed. “Thanks,” she murmured.

“Sure. Everyone needs a release once in awhile. It was just a physical, human thing. It’s okay.”

“Wait, Nick.” She turned around in his lap to face him. “It wasn’t just an in-the-moment thing. I mean, sure, the vibrations turned me on, but the fact that it was you helped. I care about you, Nick, in more ways than a friend.”

He seemed genuinely surprised. “You do?”

“Of course I do. You being as soulful and wise as you are, I assumed you’d figure it out.”

Nick gave her a smile. “I guess I can’t catch on to everything.”

“Guess not,” Grace grinned. “But you get bonus points for trying.”

“That counts for something, I suppose.” He paused. “By the way, I guess you should know that I..I feel the same for you. I never mentioned it because, well, I just wasn’t sure you felt the same. We have a good friendship going here. I trust you, and I didn't want to lose you."

Grace wrapped her arms around her companions neck. “I do feel the same,” she said. “I always have. And you don't have to worry about losing me, Nick. You're stuck with me."

"I think I could live with that."


End file.
